The disclosed embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device capable of minimizing or reducing a peak current with respect to external power in a structure in which a plurality of memory dies is mounted on a substrate.
A mobile DRAM (dynamic random access memory) with high operating speed and low power consumption may be generally loaded into an electronic device like a smart phone.
The above mobile DRAM may be embodied in a multichip package form to increase memory capacity. For example, the multichip package may mean a structure in which a plurality of memory dies is vertically stacked on a substrate in one package. For example, memory dies formed on a lower portion and an upper portion of the substrate may have a structure of receiving a signal being provided from a controller in common, for example, a multi-rank structure. In a case where a plurality of memory dies is vertically stacked on a substrate, the memory dies may include a plurality of charge pumps that generate a voltage using external power.
Even in a case where a plurality of memory dies is horizontally arranged on the substrate, a plurality of charge pumps may be included in each of the memory dies.
If the plurality of charge pumps included in the plurality of memory dies is driven at once, consumption current amount becomes large compared with current amount being consumed when the charge pumps are driven sporadically, and thereby a peak current with respect to external power increases.